


Now Or Never

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Bribery, Disapproving Family, Dismemberment, Drama, F/F, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Mistrial, Reunions, Serial Killers, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer





	1. Chapter 1

**Now Or Never**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Chapter 1: As I Live And Breathe**

Beth Hughes, Daughter of rape/murder victim Colleen Hughes cried her eyes out as she watched Leon Jameson, the monster that raped and killed her Mother smiled as the jury forewoman read that the jury had deadlocked. Judge Gina Miles declared a mistrial and said that the People could retry Mr. Jameson in three months time.

Olivia couldn't believe what happened, she glared at Rafael Barba.

Olivia sighed, she wanted to get away and relax.

Olivia goes home, where she finds her babysitter Lucy Huston reading a story to her three and half year old Son Noah.

"Mommy, you home!" the toddler exclaimed happily as Lucy picked him up off the couch and set him down on the floor.

The toddler eagerly ran to his Mother, Liv happily scooped Noah up into her arms lovingly.

"Were you good for Lucy, Noah?" Olivia asked.

"He was an angel as always, Ms. Benson." Lucy says.

Olivia tells Lucy that she's going to take some time off on a vacation, she goes on to say that she'll let Lucy know when she plans on leaving so that Lucy can watch Noah while she is away.

Over that next three days Olivia searches the internet, she finds Monarch Beach and the Ivory Palace Hotel.

Liv made reservations for six days, from Thursday to Tuesday. She then calls Lucy and lets her know.

Olivia arrived in Monarch Beach around 11:20 on Thursday morning, she easily finds the Ivory Palace Hotel and checks in. After getting her key card from the Receptionist Olivia goes up to her suite and changed into her red one-piece swimsuit, Olivia stepped out onto the balcony of her hotel room and looked out at the beach, she closed her eyes and wished that she had someone here with her. _' Maybe a swim will calm me down.'_ Liv thought before going down to the ocean.

Olivia swam effortlessly through the water, she felt her earlier tension dissolve away.

Twenty minutes later Olivia came out of the water and decided to sunbathe, she knew that the beach had a nude section a few yards east of her current position so the brunette grabbed her towel and started walking.

Alex Cabot stepped off the plane once it landed in Monarch Beach, she sighed as she breathed in the crisp ocean air, Alex smiled as she walked to the cab stand to wait for a taxi. She tells the driver to take her to the Ivory Palace Hotel, fifteen minutes later Alex's cab pulled up to the hotel and she exits the cab and pays the middle-aged man behind the wheel.

Alex goes in and checks in and changes into her favorite red bikini before walking out onto the beach.

Olivia took off her bikini and sat down on her towel, she then began applying sunblock. Then Liv laid down on her back and pushed her sunglasses down over her eyes.

"Pardon me but is this spot taken, Ms. Benson?" a familiar female voice asked, Olivia sat up and took off her glasses and saw Alex Cabot smiling down at her.

"Alex Cabot, as I live and breathe. Please join me." Liv said with a smile.

Alex sat down and removed her bikini, when Olivia saw Alex's fully nude figure she had to turn away for a second to reign in her desire that had suddenly surfaced.

"Wow Liv, it's been a while." Alex said, Olivia had a hard time focusing on Alex's face (For obvious reasons, but she tried)  
"Y-yeah, it has Alex, how have you been?" Olivia asked. "Great." the blonde answered. "You look amazing, Alex." Liv said, which caused Alex to blush slightly.  
"Thanks Liv, so do you." Alex said. "How about we go to my suite?" Alex said, Liv smiled and nodded. Alex leaned over and hugged Liv and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go Liv, I've got a few surprises for you." Alex said seductively. Liv and Alex put their bikinis back on and left the beach together, Alex called the elevator. "What kind of surprises you got for me, sexy?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Alex giggled. Alex pushed Liv against the elevator wall and kissed her passionately, Alex ran her hands through Liv's hair. The brunette moaned into Alex's mouth as she slipped her tongue into Olivia's mouth to mingle with hers.

"Oh Liv, you don't know how long I've wanted to fuck you!" Alex screeched as Liv caressed her left breast and squeezed Alex's taut nipple. "We're almost to my floor." Alex whispered.

Alex and Olivia stepped off the elevator together, the pair walked down the hall to Suite 9C.

"Here we are." Alex whispered to Olivia, which made her even hotter. Alex unlocked the door and Olivia followed her inside.

"Make yourself at home. Liv. I'll be right back." Alex said. "Ok Alex, but don't stay gone for too long." Liv said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Alex replied. Alex then walked out of the living room leaving Olivia alone.  
Alex went into the master bedroom and discarded her towel, then she grabbed two strap-ons and a set of handcuffs from the nightstand. She put one strap-on around her waist, Olivia waited anxiously for Alex's return. Ten minutes later Alex came back into the living room, Olivia smiled wickedly and dropped her towel when she saw Alex.

"Drop your towel, Alex." Liv whispered, Alex did as Liv asked. "You ready?" the older woman asked, Liv nodded.  
Alex walked over to Olivia and hugged the brunette.

"You are going to really enjoy this, Liv." Alex said. Olivia spreads her legs, but Alex doesn't move.

"Alex?" Liv asked, "Is something wrong?" "Turn around, Liv." Alex simply said, Olivia did without a word.  
"Ok, now wha-?" Olivia said but was cut off when she felt the strap-on slide inside her tight ass.

"OHHHH." Liv moaned, then Alex grabbed Olivia's hands and placed them behind her back and snapped on the handcuffs.

"Alex, wh-what are you doing?" Olivia asked, fear evident in her voice. Alex leaned forward and licked her former lover's ear lobe gently.

"I'm going to give you the ultimate pleasure, Olivia my darling."

The next morning Alex awoke and found herself still in Liv's tender embrace, she smiled as she watched her lover, who was still sleeping soundly with her arms still around Alex.

 _'Tucker is gonna be sooooo pissed at me, but I don't care. Olivia is mine again.'_ Alex thought to herself with a smile.

 


	2. Alex Meets Noah

**Chapter 2: Alex Meets Noah**

Olivia silently slips out of Alex's grasp and goes down the hall to her own suite where she showers and calls Lucy to check on Noah, after doing that Liv puts on a teal blue two piece bikini and goes back to Alex's suite, Olivia finds Alex awake and up in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them.

"There you are, I thought that you'd run out on me when you weren't in bed with me when I woke up." Alex said before turning around.

The blonde nearly swallowed her tongue when she saw Olivia in her teal blue bikini. It fit the brunette's figure like a second skin and it flawlessly accentuated Olivia's multitude of curves.

"You look simply stunning, Liv " Alex complimented.

"Thanks babe, I think that I'm going to go shopping, care to join me?" Olivia asked.

"Sure Liv, I'd love that." Alex says.

After changing Olivia watched TV while she waited for Alex, Alex quickly showered and put on a yellow sundress and sandals. She then called Olivia and told her that she was ready.

Olivia meets Alex in the lobby, the pair walk outside and get into Alex's BMW Z4 convertible, which is a rental and rode away from the hotel.

Alex and Olivia went to a nearby outlet mall, the pair enters a toy store.

"So Liv, how have you been?" Alex asked.

"Good Alex, I'm a Mother now as well as the Lieutenant of SVU."

Alex was saddened to hear that Olivia had child without her, after all before Alex went into Witness Protection she and Liv had discussed having children together.

"Alex...I adopted Noah because he needed me and I needed him, I love him more than anything in this world."

Alex realized what Olivia's words were implying, she grabs both of Olivia's hands and looked into her lover's eyes.

"Liv, I would never ask you to choose between your Son and me. I'm just happy to be with you here and now." Alex replied.

Olivia buys a Beach Patrol truck for Noah.

"Liv, does Noah like Legos?" Alex inquired as she examined one of the building sets.

"He loves them, Alex." Olivia answers with a smile.

Alex buys the Lego set for Noah, afterwards Olivia and Alex went into a Jimmy Chew store where Olivia bought a pair of red heels for the blonde, Alex bought a pair of black high heels for Olivia.

After shopping for two hours Alex and Olivia go to a seaside restaurant for lunch.

"Olivia, would it be all right if I...?" Alex began, but stopped. Olivia picked up on her blonde lover's hesitation and placed her right hand on the blonde's left hand reassuringly.

"Of course you can meet Noah, Alex." Liv said with a warm smile.

Alex's blue eyes fill with tears of joy as Liv gently stroked Alex's hand.

Just then Olivia's phone buzzed on her hip, sighing Olivia hopped that this call wasn't work related. She pulled out her phone just as the waitress brought their food.

"Hello?" Olivia said.

"Ms. Benson, it's Lucy, I'm calling to let you know that Noah has the flu, I took him to the park and a little girl who was infected was there with her Mom and she gave her flu to Noah." Lucy said worriedly.

"It's OK Lucy, I'll be home as soon as I can, are you giving Noah any medicine?" Liv asks.

"Yes Ma'am, every half hour or so, Ms. Benson."

Olivia ended her call with Lucy as a troubled look came over her.

"Liv, are you OK?" Alex asked.

"That was Lucy, Noah's babysitter. He has a fever." Liv said sadly.

Alex smiled, she knew that Olivia was struggling internally about what to do.

"Liv, it's fine, go to Noah, we can always catch up later."

"Why don't you come home with me so you can meet Noah?" Liv said.

"OK Liv, let's go check out of the hotel first." Alex said, Olivia smiled and nods.

After paying for their meals, Olivia and Alex head back to the hotel and pack before checking out.

It took forty-five minutes for Alex and Olivia to reach Manhattan (With Alex driving like Jason Statham in The Transporter movies) As much as Liv tried to hide her fear, she was genuinely afraid.

Soon enough, the pair pulled up to Olivia's apartment building and hurried inside. They take the elevator up to the 7th floor where Olivia's apartment is, Oliva unlocks her front door and goes inside with Alex right on her heels.

Olivia finds Noah lying on the couch covered up with his favorite Thomas The Tank Engine blanket and Lucy sitting on the floor next to him reading a story of the same name.

"Lucy." Olivia says gently, not wanting to startle her Nanny.

"Oh Ms. Benson, I just gave Noah some more medicine but  I haven't checked to see if his fever has dropped any yet." 

"Thank you Lucy, you can go home now, we can handle things from here." Liv says.

Lucy nods before handing Olivia the book and going to grab her purse from the Guest Room, upon her return Lucy greeted Alex and then she was gone.

"Liv, I'll make us some coffee." Alex says before heading into the kitchen.

"Ok, thanks Alex." replied Olivia.

It was at that moment that Noah opened his dreary little eyes, he smiled weakly when he saw his Mommy.

"Mommy." the toddler said in a near whisper.

"Shh, Mommy's here sweetheart. Just try and rest." Olivia said in a motherly tone as she gently placed a hand on her Son's forehead. 

 Olivia went into her bedroom and got the thermometer, she came back just as Alex was coming out of the kitchen with the two cups of coffee.

Olivia then checked Noah's temperature, the thermometer read 102 as Noah's temperature.

"Oh my poor little guy, I'll-." Olivia started to say, but Alex walked up to the brunette and cut her off.

"I'll run to the store and pick up some ingredients to make some chicken soup." the blonde gently whispers into Olivia's left ear.

"O-OK, Alex." Olivia replies as her knees threaten to fail her, but thankfully they hold and keep the brunette upright.

As Alex heads out the door, she turns back to Olivia.

"Don't miss me too much." she says before giving the brunette a flirty wink, then Alex disappeared out the door.

Olivia could only smile and shake her head.

Nine year old Diane Hebert  was walking through on her way home from school, she decides to take the short-cut through Central Park so she would save some time. Diane has her favorite pink backpack on her back as she walked, Diane doesn't know that she is being watched and followed by two teenaged killers.

  
Fifteen year old local hoods Paul Andrews and Rick Castillo were following Diane closely and stealthily. The boys had been stalking Diane for almost two months now, learning and studying the route that the little girl would take while she was in the park.

"Look at her man, she's perfect." Paul said licking his lips slowly.

"You're a real perv, dude." Rick Castillo whispered.

"You have no idea man." Paul replied.

Rick quickly and quietly headed in another direction while Paul kept following Diane.

Meanwhile, Diane's Mother Rebecca Hebert and her ex-husband Nicolai are at Rebecca's two-story home in a heated argument about Diane's claims that Nicolai had been molesting her since she was seven, which lead to the dissolving of Rebecca and Nicolai's marriage.

"Diane told me what you did to her when she would be over at your place on your weekends, Nicolai! She's your daughter for God's sake, how could you rape her like that? You...you're supposed to protect her!!" Rebecca roared.

"I have needs as a man, Rebecca and you couldn't fulfill those needs." he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, but our nine year old daughter can?" Rebecca said as she struggled to maintain her composure.  
**************  
Paul picked up a thick tree branch as he continued following Diane along the secluded hiking trail that wrapped around the park, Rick is hiding behind a boulder about thirty yards ahead of Diane and Paul.

Rick has a BB gun that he has painted to look like a real gun, Rick could barely contain his excitement as he waited for his and Paul's unsuspecting prey.

  
Back at Rebecca's house,  Nicolai and Rebecca are still arguing.

"The Police are going to be paying you a visit shortly, Nicolai." Rebecca said.

"You know, that's a real shame Rebecca, but I won't be the only one losing today." he said with a sinister looking grin on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rebecca inquired.

"Just wait and see." Nicolai said before he turned and walked out of Rebecca's house.

Diane has stopped to tie her left shoe, Paul took this time to catch up with her. He silently crept up behind Diane and grabbed the little girl from behind.

"Hey! Let me go!" Diane screeched, but then Rick came out from behind the boulder and pointed the gun directly at Diane's face.

"Shut up, kid or I'll blow you away right here." Rick said with venom in his voice, Diane instantly stopped yelling.

"Good girl." Paul whispered as he caressed Diane's non-existent chest before he slipped his right hand down into Diane's pants and into her underwear. Diane began experiencing a flashback of what her Father had done to her, so she closed her eyes as tears slid down her face.

"Aww look, she's crying." Rick said mockingly, then he holstered the gun and yanked off Diane's jeans and shoved the small girl to the ground before he and Paul took off their pants. They played rock, paper, scissors to decide who would go first.

Paul won and positioned himself between Diane's legs, Paul then started to push inside poor little Diane with his shaft's head.

"You ready for some major penetration, baby?"

"No please don't do this." Diane's plea fell on deaf ears as Paul rammed his cock to the hilt inside of the tiny girl. Diane  screamed in total agony, tears erupted from her eyes.

"Please get out of me!!" Diane tried to beg but with the hand over her mouth it just sounded mumbled.

"Shut her up, Rick ." the first boy told the second boy, who covered Diane's mouth harder.

"Here, Bitch." The second boy held his member to Diane's now firmly closed mouth. A strong punch to the side of the girl's face made her cry out in pain and Rick used that opportunity to slide his thick shaft deep into Diane's small mouth. Diane felt utterly helpless, she wished her Mom was there to come to her rescue.

"Ooohh yeah baby girl, that's it...y-yeah!!!" Paul howled as he arched his back and climaxed, flooding Diane's body with his seed, at the same time Rick reached his climax and exploded inside Diane's small mouth.

"Aaargh!" he shouted before pulling out of Diane's mouth and leaning against a nearby tree.

"Phew! That was intense man." Paul said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Rick looked down at the little girl that they had just horribly violated and he saw something that unnerved him -.  
Rick saw his Sister Annabelle, she was the same age as this girl.

Rick looked up at Paul.

"What do we do with her now man? She knows what we look like." Rick said in a panicked voice.

"Simple, we'll kill her, cut up the body, and dump the remains in the Hudson." Paul replied.

"O-ok, let's do it." Rick said as he picked Diane up and followed Paul out of the park.

It took Alex twenty minutes to find a store that had everything she need to make chicken soup.

Paul and Rick entered Paul's house, Rick takes Diane into the bathroom, he strips her down and places the child in the tub.

"Go downstairs to the basement and get the band saw, the portable buzz saw, and the axe that are hanging on the wall, Paul says. Rick nods and leaves the room.

***********  
It has now been going on three hours and Diane still isn't home yet and it's starting to make Rebecca nervous, she calls her best friend Bethany and asks her to come over.

Bethany readily agrees and hurries over to Rebecca's place.

Rick returns with the band saw, the portable buzz saw, and axe along with three garbage bags and two pairs of work gloves.

Paul grabs Diane and snaps her tiny neck, killing the girl. He then picks up the axe and proceeds to cut off Diane's head and hands it to Rick, who drops it into one of the garbage bags, Paul drops the axe and picks up the portable buzz saw and hacks off Diane's arms and puts them in the second bag, and finally Paul cuts Diane's legs off and puts them in the third bag.

"What about the torso?" Rick asks, as he fights the urge to throw up at the grisly scene in front of him.

"Bury it out back." Paul said off-handedly.

Picking up the now slippery mangled bare torso of Diane Hebert made Rick queasy and sick to his stomach as he thought about Annabelle again.

Bethany knocks on Rebecca's door, Rebecca quickly opens the door and lets her friend inside before hugging Bethany tightly and sobbing into her best friend's right shoulder.

"Where could she be, Bethany? This isn't like Diane, I'm worried sick." Rebecca said after taking a few calming breaths.

"It's going to be OK, 'Becca, we'll do everything we can to find Diane." Bethany said soothingly as she stroked Rebecca's hair gently.

"I hope you're right, Bethany." Rebecca said in a hoarse voice.

Alex returns to Olivia's apartment with her bounty, she knocks on the door and was granted entry by the brunette.

"Welcome back." Liv says gently as she holds Noah."

"Any changes in temperature since I was gone?" the blonde asked, genuinely concerned for Noah.

"His fever is starting to drop after I gave him some more medicine." Olivia said.

"Well I'm going to make my family's chicken soup recipe for Noah, it'll have the little guy back on his feet in no time." Alex says with a smile before going into the kitchen, Olivia's heart fluttered. Alex was back in her life again, and she is here in Olivia's apartment about to make chicken soup for Noah, who Alex doesn't even know, but Liv is destined to change that.

 


	3. Alex Meets Noah Part 2

Four hours later, Alex is finally finished with the soup, she brings a bowl out to Olivia, who is sitting on the couch with Noah.

"Here you go, Liv. It will make Noah feel all better." Alex says with a heartfelt smile.

Noah then looked up at Alex, his brown eyes seemed to pierce the former ADA's soul (Just like Olivia's do)

"Hey there little man, my name is Alex and I am really good friend of your Mommy's." Alex says in a gentle tone that surprised her.

"Awex." Noah said in a near whisper. Both Olivia and Alex stared at Noah and then at one another in shock at what they had just heard.

After Olivia finished feeding Noah, she gave him his bath and put him to bed. Olivia turned on the monitor in Noah's room before exiting and joining Alex in the living room.

"He's sound asleep." Olivia says as she takes a seat beside Alex.

Alex keeps her silence, she just smiled at Olivia. Alex was still in awe at Olivia's uncanny ability to connect with children.

"What?" Olivia asked, looking at Alex, who is still staring at the brunette smiling.

"You're an amazing woman, Olivia Benson." Alex says before placing her right hand on Liv's left leg. Alex swooned before leaning over and placing a gentle, but passionate kiss on Olivia's petal soft lips.

After Alex pulled back from the kiss, she ran her hand through her golden locks.

"Well Liv, I know that you must have a lot of questions for me, I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Alex says.

"Where have you been for the past five years, Alex? I..."

"After I left Witness Protection I left Wisconsin and moved to my family's estate in Miami, but being there made me realize two things

First, that I am not cut out to live in the same house as Janet Gwendolyn Cabot." Alex says, cringing at the thought of going to those stuffy country clubs with her parents. Alex then came back to the present.

"And my second reason is that I... Don't want to live my life without you in it Liv, you are my soulmate. I had to come back to you, I know that I was wrong for sleeping with you right off the bat without telling you all of this first and now you're a Mother, but please understand I wasn't in a good place back then, that's why I stayed away, not because I didn't love you anymore." Alex said, dropping her gaze.

"Alex, I won't sit here and lie and say not having you here, whether it be in the squad room chewing us out, in the courtroom driving Defense Attorneys crazy, or right beside me meant or means nothing to me, then you'd be wrong. Alexandra Cabot, next to Noah, you are the most precious person in the world to me, and if you want to Alex, you, me, and Noah can be a happy family together."

"You would allow me to become part of your family, Liv?" Alex inquired.

"Yes Alex, but only if this is what you want." Olivia says.

"Liv, I do want to be apart of you and Noah's lives, I just... need to sort some other things out first, OK?" Alex says, suddenly afraid that Olivia would assume that she was now trying to back out.

"It's all right Alexandra, we've waited this long to be together so I'm not worried at all." Olivia says reassuringly.

"Thank you, Liv. That takes a load off my mind." Alex admits before looking at her watch.

"Oh wow, I've got to go meet my Brother and Sister to get the stuff for the Cabot family cookout we're having this Saturday. You and Noah should come as my guests, Liv." Alex says.

Paul and Rick are in school, Rick is in his Political Science class sleeping through the lecture on the importance of the political arena, Rick usually sleeps fine in class, but today that is not the case because of what he and Paul had done to Diane. Now, her face haunts Rick in his dreams.

"No! I-I'm sorry!!" he yelled as he sat up fast.

"Well Mr. Castillo, I appreciate your apology, but you will still have to stay after school for sleeping in class." Miss Andrea Carson, the 9th grade Political Science teacher said from her position at the chalk board.

"Yes Miss Carson." Rick said in a defeated tone.

Paul was waiting for Rick in Central Park, who unbeknownst to Paul was still at school serving his detention for falling asleep in Miss Carson's class. While Paul waited for Rick to show he scanned for their next victim.

The choices were slim, until Paul saw her- tall, lithe, black hair tied in loose ponytail wearing a navy blue mini dress, sheer fishnet stockings, and three inch navy blue heels. The woman looked to be in mid to late thirties.

Paul decided right then that he wouldn't wait for Rick, he simply couldn't let this chance pass him by, so he swiftly and silently fell into step behind the unsuspecting brunette.

Paul followed the statuesque woman to a very secluded part of the park, reaching into his left pants pocket he grasps his Step-dad's .44 Magnum, Paul eased up behind the woman and shoves her roughly against a tree, the woman hit her head on the trunk and fell to the ground, Paul smiled as he rolled the woman over onto her back.

Thirty-six year old Pamela Allison opened her eyes, through blurry eyes Pamela looked up at her attacker.

 "Wh-what do you want?" Pamela whimpered.

"Shut up!" Paul shouted as he yanked his gun out of his pocket and pointed at Pamela.

Pamela cowered in fear as Paul stood over the terrified woman, Paul reached down and ripped open Pamela's top.

"Please let me go, you can have everything I have!" Pamela pleads.

Twenty-three year old volunteer firefighter and mixed martial artist Janet Elliot was jogging through the park in preparation for an upcoming title fight, when she heard a scream from nearby, Janet stopped and looked around and listened closely.

"Where is that screaming coming from?" Janet said, suddenly-.

BAM! A deafening boom erupted from somewhere close by.

Paul fired a round into the ground near Pamela's head, Pamela closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

Janet crept into a clearing and saw a young boy armed with handgun standing over a woman.

Janet stepped through the clearing, Pamela smiled when she saw Janet.

"What are you doing to her, boy?" Janet said, startling Paul.

Paul spins around and sees Janet.

"Who are you?" Paul said.

"Your worst nightmare." Janet replied.

Janet walked over to Pamela and helps her to her feet.

"Are you ok Miss?" Janet asked Pamela.

"Y-yes, thank you." Pamela said in a shaky voice.

Paul turned and ran, dropping the .44 in the process. Janet gave chase and easily caught up to Paul and tackled him to the ground. As Janet brought Paul back to where Pamela was Janet found Pamela on her cell phone, talking to the police Janet assumed.

Fin, Rollins, and Carisi were dispatched to the scene along with uniformed Patrol units, the SVU Detectives arrived just as Patrol did. Fin, being the Senior Detective on scene immediately took charge.

Fin sends Amanda to talk to the victim and Carisi to speak to the witness who affected the rescue and for the Unis to take the Suspect into custody and read him his rights.

As Paul is being taken into one of the Interrogation Rooms, Diane's Mother Rebecca and her best friend Bethany walked into the squad room. Amanda sees them and jogs over to the two ladies.

"How can I help you ladies?" Rollins asked.

"I'm here to report my nine year old daughter missing." Rebecca says, clearly distraught.

"All right, come right over here to my desk." Amanda says gently.

After Paul was seated at the table he was cuffed so he wouldn't have any aspirations of escaping from custody, Fin sends Carisi in to conduct the interview.

"All right Ma'am, could you tell me your name?" Amanda asked the distraught woman who is seated across from her.

"Rebecca Hubert, my nine year old daughter Diane Hubert is missing." 

"Where was Diane's last seen, Mrs. Hubert?" 

"Sh-she was walking home from school." Rebecca said, making an effort to hold herself together.

"Any issues or problems at home? Could Diane have maybe gone to a friend's house?" Amanda inquired.

"My Ex-Husband Nicolai Hubert are going through Family Court over custody of Diane, Diane is kind of a loner because she's incredibly shy." Rebecca says as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a photo of her, Diane, and Bethany on Coney Island taken two months earlier.

"Please find my daughter Detective, she's my baby and my only child." Rebecca says as she couldn't hold back her tears any longer and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Fin, standing on the other side of the one way glass grabbed his phone and dialed Liv's number.

Olivia, Alex, and Noah are playing horsey, with Noah sitting on Alex's back as she moved around on her hands and knees making pretend horse sounds which elicited endless giggles from Noah, who is now feeling much better after eating the soup that Alex had made for him.

"Yay! Awex good hosey." he said happily.

Olivia was on the floor rolling with laughter as she watched Alex trot around with Noah on her back, her perfect golden mane was now very messy and unruly. Liv grabbed her phone, intent on getting a picture.

"Don't you dare, Olivia Benson." Alex warned.

"Aww why not? You're still gorgeous, Alex darling -." 

Just then Olivia's phone buzzed. It was Fin.

"Yes Fin." 

"We need you here, Sergeant. A fifteen year old boy was in Central Park with a .44 Magnum and attempted to assault a woman, but a good Samaritan stopped him." Fin explained.

"I'm on my way." Liv said.

After ending the call with Fin Olivia sighed and turned to Alex, a somber look on her delicate features.

"Go Liv, I'll look after Noah." Alex said without a second thought.

Olivia blinked, the brunette snickered as she remembered how easily Alex Cabot could read her.

"OK Alex, I'll try not to be gone too long." Liv said before she knelt down in front of her son.

"Noah, Mommy has to go, but Alex is gonna play with you some more. Is that all right?"

"Yay! Awex, pway hosey so more!!" the toddler squealed happily.

Alex stands up, picking Noah up afterwards and places him in his playpen before she followed Liv into her bedroom.

Once in Olivia's bedroom Alex watched as Olivia put on a maroon collar shirt, a pair of form fitting jeans, and pair of low heeled boots. The brunette then turned to face the blonde beauty.

"Thank you, Alex." Olivia said, grabbing her gun and badge, clipping the badge to her belt along with her holster.

Alex closed the distance between herself and Olivia, wrapping her arms around the brunette in a warm, gentle embrace.

"You can thank me when you come home, please be careful Liv." Alex says, her icy blue eyes ablaze with worry.

Olivia reached up and gently stroked Alex's right cheek before leaning in and kissing the blonde lightly on her petal soft lips.

"I will be, Alex." Olivia said.

And then Olivia walked out of the apartment and down to her car before she headed to the precinct.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Olivia strides confidently into the squad room, she sees Amanda speaking to two blonde women while taking notes down on a notepad. Fin waves the brunette over to the viewing room where he and newly appointed Assistant District Attorney Kimberly "Kim" Patterson were waiting.

"What do we have, Fin?" Liv asked her Second in command once she joined him and Patterson in the viewing room.

"Paul Andrews, Fifteen he was arrested for attempted rape and attempted murder in Central Park. He had a .44 Magnum that he dropped when our witness and good Samaritan stopped him." Fin explained as Carisi exited the Interrogation Room.

"He asked for a lawyer, Sergeant. I'll start looking to see if he's had any other run ins with Police." he said, already anticipating his boss's thoughts, Olivia smiles and nods. Carisi heads to his desk and gets to work. 

"Your Daughter Diane is nine years old, how tall is she?" Amanda asked.

"Sh- she's... Oh God, I can't do this." Rebecca sobs, burying her face in her hands.

Rebecca's best friend Bethany Ney gently caressed the distraught blonde's left shoulder.

"Diane is 4'4", she weights sixty four pounds, she has blonde hair that's in pig tails, her eyes are blue." Bethany answers.

"Is there anywhere special that Diane likes to go after school, Mrs. Hubert?" the blonde detective inquired.

"She... likes to walk through Central Park." Rebecca says as she regained her composure.

"How close is your home to Central Park, Mrs. Hubert?" 

"I- it's only four blocks west of our house, Diane goes there all the time." Rebecca says as Olivia walked up to the trio.

"Mrs. Hubert, this is my Boss, Sergeant Benson." Amanda says, introducing the older brunette to Rebecca and Bethany. 

"Ladies, I give you my solemn promise that we will do everything we can to find Diane." Olivia says after briefly glancing at Amanda's notes.

"Liv, I'll head out to Central Park and begin canvassing." 

"Good, take Fin with you." Olivia says. 

Olivia goes into the viewing room with ADA Patterson.

 "Why are you here Benson, kid lawyered up." the auburn haired woman says angrily.

Olivia sighed and walked away from the ADA.

Two uniformed officers came in and cuffed Paul and escorted him out of the room when his Mother Darlene and his Step-Dad Quincy Bellrose stormed into the precinct.

"You arrested my son!" Darlene shouts angrily.

"Miss, I'm Sergeant Benson and I didn't arrest your son, a detective of mine arrested him in Central Park." Olivia explains. 

"Why? What did he do?" Quincy asked.

"Attempted rape and attempted assault with a dangerous weapon." Olivia replied.

Bethany drives Rebecca home, where Nicolai was wearing a shark - like grin.

"How is your day going, Rebecca?" Nicolai asked mockingly.

Feeling overwhelmed by everything she's dealing with all at once made Rebecca tear up and run into the house sobbing uncontrollably.

"You sick, heartless..." Bethany hissed, before going after Rebecca, intent on comforting her best friend.

Fin and Amanda came back to the squad room with surveillance footage of Diane walking through Central Park. As they watch Fin recognized Paul following the blonde child, but he doesn't recognize the second boy was also following Diane. Fin goes and tells Olivia and Kim what he and Amanda had found.

"Go to the Tombs and talk to that kid again. Try to get him to name his accomplice." 

Suddenly Olivia gets a frantic phone call from Alex, saying that someone is outside in the hallway knocking on her front door.

"OK Alex, I'm on my way." Olivia replies.


	5. The Cabot Family Cookout

Fin and Carisi along with Kim are on their way to the Tombs to speak to Paul about the second person that was with him in the park when he was following Diane and why were the two of them there to begin with.

When Olivia returned home, she goes into the lobby where she finds Ed Tucker waiting.

"Hey Liv.?" Tucker says with a big smile.

"What are you doing here, Ed?" Olivia asked, not bothering to hide the anger in her voice.

Ed's smile vanishes in a heartbeat, "I just wanted to see you and the little man." he said quickly.

Olivia was tired, hungry, and all she wanted was to spend some with Alex and Noah. 

"Ed, we're not together anymore, I thought we both understood that?" the seasoned brunette asked tiredly.

"I... Wait, if you're here whose in your apartment with Noah?" he asked accusingly.

"Alex." Olivia swooned with a love-struck, faraway gaze in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Alex, you mean Alex Cabot?" Tucker asked amusedly.

"Did I say something funny?" Olivia asked, becoming angry.

Ed quickly realized what he had done and quickly tried to backpedal.

"Liv, I'm sorry for making light of your renewed relationship with Cabot, just be sure that this is the best course of action for you and for Noah." Ed says seriously.

"Ed, I can handle myself and look out for Noah, and just to be clear Alex loves Noah and she loves me and she would never try to hurt me or my son." the brunette said with conviction. 

"All right Liv, I can take a hint, just remember how many times that Cabot has strung you along and now Noah is in this now too, I hope you know what you're doing." the older man says before taking his leave.

*************

Fin, Carisi, and Kim enter the interview room at The Tombs where Paul was waiting along with Rubi Allenbee, his high priced lawyer, who Kim has done battle with in the courtroom many times over the years. The two of the even in their contests with each other, which now stands at three.

"Ms. Patterson, always a pleasure." Rubi says, offering her right hand for Kim to shake.

"I agree, Mrs. Allenbee, how are Jeremy and Paxton by the way?" Kim replies.

"Jeremy and I are divorced and Paxton is studying art in Paris, thank you for asking though." Rubi says.

"Now, let's get down to business." Carisi says, opening a laptop that he had brought with him, he sets the device down on the table in front of Paul and Rubi.

"What are we looking at, Detectives, Kim?" Rubi inquired.

"Surveillance footage of your client following a now missing nine year old girl, Diane Hubert into Central Park." Kim answers.

"I..." Paul stammers, unable to form a sentence.

"We've got you on that camera Paul, but you weren't alone, tell us who the second boy is in the video." Fin says, narrowing his eyes at Paul.

"I- I just...." Paul said.

"Look Paul, like my partner just said, we've got you on that tape. Right now that little girl is only missing and the two of you are looking pretty good for kidnapping, but unless we know who the accomplice is you'll be facing _all_ of the charges by yourself and I know you don't want that." Carisi says.

Rubi leans down and whispers something in Paul's right ear before meeting Kim's eyes with her own.

"We want a deal, Counselor."

"Ok, tell us what we need to know and I'll do what I can to keep him off Death Row." Kim says, clearly in no mood to haggle or deal.

"Rick Castillo, we're classmates and friends. Paul said, his voice soaked in fear.  "We needed the money... I was going to join the Marines when I graduated high school and Rick was going to help his Mom save their family's bakery." 

 "How much money are we talking about here, Paul?" Fin inquiries.

 "$400,000 dollars, Rick and I would each get 200,000 a piece." Paul revealed.

 "From who?" Kim asked.

 "The girl's Pops, his name is Nicolai Swanson."

 Fin quickly pulls out his phone and calls Amanda and gives her the two names.

Once Ed was gone, Olivia goes to her apartment and gently knocks on the door. 

 "Who... is it?" Alex asked fearfully.

 "It's me, Alex." the brunette said.

Wasting no time Alex hurriedly unlocked and opened the door, grateful to have Olivia standing before her once again.

Olivia could see the worry  in the globe's eyes, as soon as Olivia stepped into her apartment Alex threw her arms around the brunette tightly.

 "I was terrified, Liv, but not for myself... I was afraid for Noah. What if someone broke in and wanted to take him?" Alex said, still frantic with fear.

 "It's all right now Alex, I'm glad that you were here." Liv said as she gently stroked the blonde's golden tresses.

Amanda runs Nicolai Swanson 's name in the national database and gets three other cases that mirror Diane 's case. One from Denver, one from Seattle, and one from Miami.

"What did Mr. Swanson want done to his Daughter?" Fin inquired.

Paul glanced at Rubi, who gives him a nod.

"He wanted us to rape the girl." Paul says with a sadistic grin.

"What happened after the two of you raped Diane?" Carisi said.

"We took her to my place and cut her body up with a band saw, then we placed the parts in three separate garbage bags. We then buried the torso in my front yard." Paul says, that sick smile never leaving his face.

Rubi felt sick to her stomach, as did Kim.

 "I- I can't listen to anymore of this, Mr. Andrews, you'll need to find a new attorney." 

Kim as her friend turned and left the room, Kim knew Rubi better than anyone and she knew why Rubi left and will more than likely recuse herself from this case, it reminded Rubi of her older sister Andrea, who was a college student who was raped, murdered, and beheaded before the killer dumped her body in the Hudson.

 "I'll get to work on those warrants." Kim says before turning and ma her exit.

 "So Liv, my family's having our annual family cookout and I would like to invite you and Noah to come as my guests."

 "When is it, Alex?" 

 "Saturday at noon." Alex says.

 "We'll be there." the brunette says.

Alex's heart leapt for joy when she heard Liv's words.

Rubi goes to see her boss, Karen Serenity.

"Hi Rubi, what can I do for you?" the seasoned blonde asked.

"I'm here to recuse myself from the Paul Andrews trial."

"What? Have the Police found the missing girl? Is she alive?" Karen inquired in her typical rapid-fire fashion.

"No Karen, she's dead." Rubi says, dropping her gaze.

"Then why do you-?"

Rubi slams both of her hands down hard on Karen's cherry wood desk, causing the older woman to jump.

"Not only did these lunatics rape and murder an innocent little girl, but they cut her body into pieces! There's no way I'd ever consider defending anyone capable of doing something like that!!"

"You have to since Mrs. Andrews paid for your-."

Before Karen could finish her sentence, Rubi pulls out the envelope containing the $7,500 dollars and puts it on Karen's desk.

"Give it back to Mrs. Andrews." Karen said before turning and walking purposely out of Karen's office, leaving a confused and shocked Karen staring at Karen's retreating figure.

FBI Special Agents Tamara Bullock and Rachel Baxter walked into the SVU Squad Room where Amanda is seated at her desk, relentlessly combing through the evidence in the other three cases.

 "Hello Detective Rollins, I see that you're looking at our cases." 

 "Yeah, Swanson orchestrated the rapes and subsequent disappearances - ." Amanda said just as Fin and Carisi came into the Squad Room. 

 "Carisi, fill Amanda in on what just learned." Fin said as he pulled out his phone and called Olivia.

 "So Agents, all of these victims were Nicolai's children?" Amanda asked, Rachel nods.

Amanda had to fight hard to push down the rising red tide of rage that threatened to overtake her, seeing this affect the blonde detective like this made Tamara's heart ache.

Olivia and Alex walked out of Noah's room after checking on him when Liv's phone rang. It was Fin.

"Bad news Liv, we're now looking at a rape/homicide."

 


End file.
